


Ladybug

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Humor, ladybug!Unsub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unsub that goes by the name Ladybug attacks the members of the BAU will anyone survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by my friend TrustInFaith over on fanfiction dot net. This was inspired by her recent experience with a particularly persistent ladybug.

It started with Kate. She was just sitting there minding her own business when all of a sudden a, rather large for its size, orange ladybug landed on her desk. 

"What the? How the hell did a ladybug get in here?" She said under her breath. 

"What'd you say?" Reid looked up at her wondering what was going on. 

"Oh it’s nothing just a stupid ladybug." The brunette replies shrugging her shoulders. 

"Ah a coccinellidae, more commonly called ladybird beetles by entomologists. You know the interesting thing is they are not actually true bugs. While it's true they are in the beetle family-" Reid starts only to be cut off. 

"REID" JJ and Kate yell at the same time as the orange insect lands on his shirt. 

"What?" He asks innocently.

"It’s now on your shirt" JJ says smirking at the boy genius. 

He jumps up and flings it off him only to land in JJ'S hair.

It was then when Emily Prentiss, a former member of the team walks in. She was there to visit them for the holidays, they were all planning a week long outing where they were going to stay in a cabin on a snowy mountain with the kids and some of their significant others. 

“Um Jayje there is a ladybug in your hair.” She says as she reaches them. 

“WHAT?!” JJ quickly shakes her head sending the ladybug flying in Morgan’s direction.

"Hey, what the hell?" Morgan yells as it lands on his head. 

Emily snorts out a laugh. 

Morgan brushes it off him just as Garcia walks into the bullpen and the offending ladybug lands too close to her exposed cleavage. 

Feeling something crawling on her Garcia looks down, "Oh my goddess! GET IT OFF!" she yells smacking it away only for it to land inside of Emily's shirt.

"PENNY, what the hell?" She pulls her shirt out of her pants and fans it hoping to dislodge the ladybug. 

Unfortunately Hotch was walking by at the same time and before he could say hi to Emily the orange terror landed on Hotch's hand. Hotch freezes and looks at the ladybug, then tries to hit at hit only for it to fly from his hand towards his face. "Oh god! What the hell is going on here?!" 

Emily can't hold it in as she doubles over laughing watching the undoing of the ever stoic Aaron Hotchner. 

"It's a damn ladybug and none of us can kill the stupid little unsub," Reid scowls at the tiny terror. 

Kate grabs a book and tries to smack at the ladybug only to hit Rossi in the arm as he walks by.

"Ow! What the hell Kate?" He asks looking at the brunette. 

Suddenly the ladybug flies straight for JJ once again going for her hair causing her to hit out at it only to smack Emily on her breast. 

“Ow shit Jayje!” Emily groans rubbing at her now sore breast. 

Rossi watches in amusement as the normally professional team of BAU agents are reduced to five years olds. 

"What exactly are you all doing?' He asks. 

"Being attacked by a ladybug!" Garcia yells jumping behind Morgan when it comes her way. 

Reid climbs on top of his desk only to fall off when the ladybug flies at him. "Someone kill it!" 

Rossi looks at Aaron, "A ladybug Aaron, you're agents are having a meltdown over a ladybug." He smirks at the Unit Chief. 

"Our agents Dave, you forget you're a supervisor too." Hotch quirks up his brow. 

"Oh no, when they get like this, they are all yours." Rossi replies smirking as he continues watching in amusement. 

Suddenly Kate runs over behind Hotch as the ladybug zoomed down and tried to land on her. 

"MORGAN, now, kill it." She yells. 

Nobody noticed when Emily and JJ snuck off to the conference room. 

Morgan quickly smacks at it grinning when he lifts his hand only for the grin to fall. "I smashed it! What the hell man! How is it still alive!" He shouts only to run in the opposite direction as a now angry ladybug follows him. 

"IT'S A DEMON!!" Garcia yells as she runs for the stairs to the conference room. 

Hotch and Rossi follow at a quickened pace hoping to out maneuver the miniature monster.

Morgan continues running around his desk not realizing that the rest of the team had run off including Reid and Kate, they were now up in the conference room.  
"Damn it! Why can't I kill this thing?!" Morgan yells before opening a door and closing it when the ladybug enters. "Ha!" he says excitedly before heading up to the conference room. "Got rid of it." 

"Uh I wouldn't be so sure of that." Emily says from the corner where her and JJ are wrapped up in each other's arms. 

Morgan turns around and lets out a girly scream before running and hiding under the table where Reid is. 

They all stand or sit not moving watching the beetle that they all now believe is some kind of spawn of Satan. 

Hotch gives it his famous death glare hoping the stupid critter will be terrified. Suddenly it lands on the door and just stays there. No one dares move. They are all convinced that this is no ordinary ladybug. 

"What the hell is this thing?" Emily whispers to JJ. The blonde continues staring at the ladybug in fear of its next move.

"I don't know." 

Kate screams when the bug flies towards her putting Hotch in front of her. 

It lands on Hotch's shoulder and he calmly stands there for a few seconds. He makes a decision to take a step and the ladybug doesn't move, so the takes another step and again the bug doesn't move. He continues like this till he gets to the conference room door and slowly, and without breathing he opens the door and brushes the orange demon off his shoulder. 

Luckily it flies off into the bullpen. Everyone sighs in relief and gets up from their spots on the floor or in chairs. 

"That was really freaky." Garcia mumbles as they head down to the bullpen. 

Emily and JJ nod in agreement their hands linked together as they continue walking. 

What they didn't see was the ladybug had landed on Anderson's desk. He was distracted by some old CSU files that Gina asked for some help with. When he turned back around the tiny little orange terror was sitting smack dab in the middle of his desk blotter. 

"So you're the little bug that's got their panties in a twist." He took off his shoe and slammed it down finally killing the ladybug. All eyes had turned to him when they heard the loud bang. Anderson looked up and said with a straight face, "Got your unsub." And he walked off back into the rows of files.


End file.
